


But you shine like the sun

by whenyoudontgiveafck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Smallest bit of James I’m sorry, SuperCorp, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudontgiveafck/pseuds/whenyoudontgiveafck
Summary: Kara reveals both her love and identity to Lena.





	But you shine like the sun

Kara rode the lift to the top floor of L-Corp. She had a bag of Chinese food in her hand and it smelled really good. She was taking lunch to her friend Lena. Her best friend Lena. Her beautiful best friend Lena. Friends can say other friends are beautiful right? Kara had butterflies in her stomach and a stupid grin on her face, she always did when going to see Lena. Lena who looks so beautiful when she laughs but doesn’t laugh enough. Lena who is so smart and kind but is weighed down by the burdens of her family. The moment she saw Lena laugh she wanted to be the one that always made her laugh. She loved everything about Lena, she loved CEO Lena in the tight skirts and fierce make up, she loved scientist Lena in a lab coat and safety glasses with that sparkle in her eye as she created the next game changer in modern medicine. She especially loved the Lena that no one else saw, the Lena in pyjamas and hoodies with no make up and soft smiles and cuddles. That Lena was all hers. Well it used to be. Anger bubbled up through Kara at the thought of James. She didn’t know how it had happened but James, the one who said never trust a Luthor and was against Lena from day 1, had been the one to end up in a relationship with Lena. She felt sick at the thought of them together. James was with Lena. Her Lena. Rao she’d fallen hard. 

  


The lift opened on the top floor. Kara stepped out the lift trying her best to leave the anger behind and strolled over to Lena’s office. 

  


“Hey Jess!” Lena’s assistant looked up and smiled. 

“Hey Kara, Lena is busy right now, she should be done in 5 minutes so you can just wait out here.”

“Oh, erm, okay will do. Thanks Jess.” Kara sat down on the couch outside Lena’s office, Kara was confused, Lena knew what time she was coming and she was pretty sure she had Jess clear her schedule so she was always free when Kara came with lunch. But here she was sat outside Lena’s office. 

  


5 minutes came and went. Kara just sat on her phone trying to look busy. After 10 minutes she’d caught up on all her social media and had nothing to do. She looked at Jess who had her head down working away. Kara got up and walked over to Jess’ desk. 

  


“Umm hi Jess, Lena seems to have forgotten about our lunch would you mind-“ Kara was cut off as Lena’s office door swung open and out walked James looking slightly dishevelled followed by a very pink Lena. 

  


“Kara!” Lena’s cheeks turned even more pink. 

“Hey Kara” James said with a smirk on his face, “I’ll see you later Lee”. He kissed her head and walked away. 

  


Kara was in shock. James and Lena had been in there doing things whilst she’d been out here. Her Lena. And James! Kara was being overloaded with different emotions. First shock, then confusion, followed by anger. Kara realised her jaw was hanging open and her fists were balled up in fury so she snapped her mouth shut, relaxed her sweaty hands and tried her best to smile. 

  


“Oh hey Lena! I haven’t been here long, actually I just got here yep! Shall we have lunch then?” Kara tried to not sound annoyed, she really did, but she could tell by the guilty look on Lena’s face that she didn’t believe her. 

  


“Um yeah Kara come on in!” Lena held the door open for Kara who breezed past her into the office. 

  


“Right so I’ve got various different Chinese foods, plenty of potstickers and of course a kale salad because we can’t leave you without your leaves!” Kara began taking all the different foods out of the bag and setting them on the table. 

  


“Kara?” Lena tried to get her attention but Kara just carried on getting out the food. “Kara?” She still didn’t respond. Lena grabbed her hands, “Kara please look at me!”

  


Kara froze when Lena touched her. Her body reacted to Lena’s touch but her mind caught up and quickly reminded her that those hands had just been touching James. She pulled her arms from Lena’s grip and wrapped them round her body. 

  


“Kara please!” Lena was fiddling with her hands as she always did when she was nervous. Kara still said nothing. 

  


“Darling please tell me what’s up, I’ve never seen you like this before” Lena’s voice cracked, she sounded like she was going to cry and it made Kara’s heart break. Her resolve faded away. 

  


“It’s you and James” she managed to utter. 

  


“Me and James? I don’t understand, I asked you if it was okay and you said yes and that you had no feelings for him at all. Kara do you still have feelings for him?”

  


“No of course not! It’s not that!”

  


“Then what is it Kara? What could possibly be wrong with me dating James?!” Lena was beginning to sound angry. Kara started pacing the room, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to find the right words to say. 

  


“Cmon Kara spit it out! Am I not good enough for him?!”

  


Kara stopped abruptly and turned to face Lena. “Oh my R-goodness no! Don’t ever think that Lena! He doesn’t deserve you! You’re too good and too kind for him. You’re so beautiful and smart and you’re going to change this world for the better Lena Luthor. You deserve someone who loves you. Someone who loves you like I do.” A weight was lifted from Kara’s shoulders at the final admission. And she stared at Lena waiting for a response. 

  


After a couple of minutes of silence and Lena staring blankly at Kara, Kara began to realise she had made a mistake telling Lena she loved her and panic began to rise through her body. 

  


“Lena I’m really sorry, I should never have said anything, I’m just gonna go. I’m so sorry” Kara turned and walked to the door, as her hand touched the door handle Lena spoke. 

  


“Kara wait!” Kara turned to look at Lena. She looked straight into her eyes. Kara couldn’t read the expression on her face. “You love me?” It was barely a whisper. 

  


“I do” Kara said earnestly, there was no point going back on it now, she couldn’t take back what she had said. 

  


“ _You_ love _me_?” Lena repeated. 

  


“Yes Lena, how could I not?” She sighed. 

  


“But you shine like the sun and I’m nothing but darkness”. Lena turned away. 

  


Kara slowly approached Lena. “You are not darkness Lena. You might be surrounded by darkness but you are the brightest star in the sky guiding me home.” 

  


Kara heard a small sob escape Lena’s lips as she turned round to face Kara. Tears were running down her face. “Kara I-“ Kara wrapped her in a hug. 

  


“Shhhh, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything” Kara held Lena close, she could smell the beautiful mix of shampoo, perfume and washing powder that made Lena smell like Lena. It was intoxicating and Kara wished she could hold Lena forever. 

  


“Kara I’m with James” Lena pulls away from Kara. 

  


“I know, I didn’t tell you because of James, I told you because I can’t have you thinking you’re not good enough. You are more than good enough.” Both Lena and Kara were silent for a while. “I should go now, see you soon?” Lena looked up and nodded and then Kara turned and left. 

  


* * *

  


Kara stepped outside of L-Corp and released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She walked a couple of blocks away and took to the sky from an empty alleyway. Kara then rang Alex as she headed home. 

  


“Hey Kar what’s up?” Kara broke down at the sound of her sisters voice. 

  


“Alex I ruined it!” Kara sobbed down the phone. 

  


“Kara what’s going on? What did you ruin?” Alex was confused. 

  


“Lena” was all Kara managed to say before she carried on crying. 

  


“Kara where are you?”

  


“I’m on my way home, I- I can’t go back to work” Kara couldn’t bear to face James. 

  


“Okay Kara, I’m coming over I’ll be there as quick as I can”. Alex hung up, she was worried, very worried, Kara didn’t cry like this very often. She must be really upset. 

  


* * *

“Kara?” There was no sign of Kara in the living room so Alex headed towards the bedroom. 

  


The bedroom was in darkness and a lump underneath the covers was all that could be seen of Kara. 

  


“Oh Kar it’s okay I’m here” Alex sat on the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal Kara’s blotchy and tear streaked face. Kara looked up at Alex and burst into tears again. “Shhhh come here, it’s all gonna be okay” Alex pulled her sister close as she cried and gently rubbed her back until the tears abated. “Okay I’m gonna call Maggie and get her to bring us some pizza and then you can tell us what’s up” Alex pulled out her phone. 

  


“Hey Mags can you bring some pizza over to Kara’s she needs some comfort food” 

  


“Yeah no problem babe, is everything okay?” Maggie sounded worried. 

  


“Honestly I’m not sure” Alex looked down at Kara who was still sniffing every now and then. 

  


“Okay I’ll see you soon, give her a hug from me”

  


“Will do babe” Alex hung up and gave Kara another hug, “this one’s from Maggie”. 

  


* * *

By the time Maggie arrived with the pizza Alex had managed to convince Kara to move onto the couch. 

  


Maggie shoved a pizza box into Kara’s lap say “eat first, talk later”. 

  


Kara picked her way through a couple of pieces of pizza whilst Alex and Maggie eyed her cautiously. 

  


Alex turned to Maggie with a worried look on her face, silently asking for help. 

  


“Okay Kara spill, what on earth is so bad you don’t wanna eat pizza?” Maggie asked Kara. 

  


“I told Lena that I...” the rest of the sentence was mumbled as Kara started to cry again. 

  


Alex and Maggie moved to sit on either side of Kara, wrapping her in a hug whilst exchanging nervous glances. Maggie knew what Alex was thinking. 

  


“It’s okay Kara, what did you tell Lena?”

  


Kara didn’t respond. 

  


“Did you tell her you’re Supergirl?” Alex was ready to march over to L-Corp and give Lena a piece of her mind if she had a problem with Kara being an alien. 

  


“No not that, Rao she’s gonna hate me even more when she finds out about that” Kara sobbed harder. 

  


“What did you tell her then Kara?” Maggie gently encouraged Kara to talk. 

  


“I- I told her that I- that I love her” 

  


“Oh Kara! What did she say?” Alex squeezed her sister tighter. 

  


“She didn’t say anything just stared at me for ages so I started apologising and went to leave but she stopped me and just kept saying ‘you love me’ about 5 times and then she said she was all darkness and I’m light and I told her that she was the brightest star guiding me home. Then she cried and I hugged her and she said she couldn’t because of James. I held her for a little while and then left. I could still smell him in the room.”

  


“Oh wow that’s a lot to take in!” Alex sat back, slightly shocked. 

“So she never said she didn’t love you?” Maggie asked, with a curious look on her face.

  


“No but she just stared at me for so long. Her face was blank.” Kara sighed. 

  


“She never rejected you little danvers you’ve still got a shot!” Maggie grinned at Kara. 

  


“But she’s with James, they had literally been in her office having sex whilst I was sat outside waiting...” Alex nearly choked on her drink. 

  


“WHAT?!” Alex spluttered. 

  


“Yeah that’s why I ended up telling her I was so annoyed and she thought it was because I still love James, which I really don’t, then she started saying she wasn’t good enough for James, which is ridiculous! So I explained why she’s too good for him and then I just sort of ended up telling her I love her.” Kara rambled on. 

  


“Honestly we should’ve all figured this out sooner with all your impassioned speeches about Lena not being her family and being a good person!” Alex started laughing. 

  


“Not to mention the major puppy dog eyes!” Maggie added. 

  


“Guys stop teasing me this is serious!” Kara whined whilst the other two laughed. 

  


Suddenly Kara’s head whipped towards the door. 

  


Maggie and Alex stopped laughing. “What’s up Kar?” Alex asked, both her and Maggie reaching for their guns. 

  


“She’s here. “ Kara whispered. 

  


“Lena?” Alex asked. 

  


“Yes, she’s putting the code into the door downstairs. Her heartbeat is very strange, very fast and almost fluttering, I’ve never heard it like that before.” Kara had her eyes closed focussing on Lena’s heartbeat. 

  


“Okay we need to talk about privacy when it comes to listening in to heartbeats little Danvers!”

  


“We’re gonna go Kara, good luck, call me later if you need me, I love you.” Alex hugged her sister. 

  


“Love you too Alex.” Kara mumbled, focussed on the approaching heartbeat of the woman she loved. 

  


* * *

Lena’s heart was racing a mile a minute and her palms were sweating, she felt sick. 

  


As she approached Kara’s front door it swung open and out came Alex and Maggie, Lena froze. 

  


“Hey little Luthor we were just leaving!” Maggie grinned at her. 

  


“Yeah just go right in” Alex smiled at her. 

  


Lena didn’t move until they’d entered the stairs. Kara’s door was wide open, she couldn’t back out now, Kara already knew she was here. Fuck. 

  


When Lena entered Kara’s flat the first thing she saw was Kara’s tear streaked face, it hurt her to know that she was the one that had caused that pain. 

  


Lena softly closed the door and then stood awkwardly by the door waiting for Kara to say something. 

  


“Lena I-“

  


“Kara I-“ they both started at the same time. 

  


Kara smiled briefly, “you go first”. 

  


“Oh god now that I’m here I’ve forgotten everything I was gonna say” Lena was flustered, very flustered, Lena was never flustered unless Kara Danvers was around. 

  


“It’s okay Lena I know I just blurted out that I love you and I shouldn’t have done that because you’re with James and you probably don’t feel the same way so I’m sorry.”

  


“But that’s the thing Kara I do feel the same way.” Lena blushed and Kara for once was speechless. 

  


“You- you do?” Kara stammered. Lena walked closer to Kara. 

  


“Yes Kara, I love you, I’ve loved you for a long time.” Lena stopped in front of Kara and looked longingly into her blue eyes. “You always make me smile and you always see the best in me and everyone around you. You’ve stood up for me from the beginning and never faltered and I’ve flirted with you from the day we met and I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for quite some time now.” Kara was still staring at Lena with her mouth open. “I’ve had some very interesting dreams about you Miss Danvers”. Lena loved making Kara blush and she continued to smirk at her as she brought their faces closer together giving Kara plenty of time to back out. 

  


“But James” Kara whispered as their noses touched. 

  


“That’s over now Kara.” And with those words Kara crashed her lips into Lena’s. 

  


* * *

Lena was in absolute bliss. Kara’s hands were roaming over her body leaving a blazing trail of heat wherever she had been. Lena was wrapped up in Kara’s strong arms as she let Kara begin to devour her, who knew the Kara Danvers that rambled away and blushed and got all nervous when Lena flirted could be so dominant. Honestly Lena wasn’t surprised, she knew the strength Kara possessed. 

  


Suddenly Kara pulled away. “Lena there’s something I need to tell you”. 

  


**Oh my God** Lena thought, **She’s finally going to tell me**. Lena looked at Kara expectantly. Kara was opening and closing her mouth again, trying to find the right words. 

  


“I need you to know that the reason I didn’t tell you wasn’t because I don’t trust you because I really do trust you Lena. It’s because I wanted to protect you.” Kara looked so worried. Lena had already worked this out, she wasn’t angry at Kara for not telling her. 

  


“Whatever it is you can tell me Kara.” 

  


“I’m supergirl!” Kara blurted out. Lena started smiling. 

  


“I know darling, I’ve known for a long time.” Kara’s jaw dropped. 

  


“What?! How?!” She spluttered, completely shocked. Lena started laughing. 

  


“You’re not exactly subtle babe! The first time you interviewed me you said you flew there on a bus!” Kara started to blush. 

  


“But I was trying to be so sneaky!”

  


“You are anything but sneaky and right now I want you to use that super strength and carry me to the bedroom and continue to devour me.” Lena smirked at Kara as her blush intensified. She visibly gulped and then scooped Lena up into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

  
  



End file.
